A variety of differing shock absorbing assemblies have been disclosed in the past for a variety of differing objects. In Hanusa, U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,245, the shock absorbing assembly comprises a base formed from corrugated cardboard having a polyurethane shock absorbing material secured to and covering the corrugated surface. Steimen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,331, discloses a shock absorbing assembly wherein the shock absorbing material has means for securing the material to a leg of a machine and means for preventing the machine from creeping off the shock absorbing material. O'Donnell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,666, discloses a shock absorbing assembly for an office machine which can be positioned in various ways on the shock absorbing assembly. Nathan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,377, discloses shock absorbing assemblies constructed so that the upper surface can move relative to the lower surface to provide compensation for the expansion contraction of bridge members. While these references show a variety of shock absorbing assemblies, none of these references discloses a shock absorbing assembly having means for controlling the modal deformation of collapse.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shock absorbing assembly having means for controlling the modal deformation of collapse.
It is another object of this invention to provide a shock absorbing assembly having means for controlling the modal deformation of collapse and capable of absorbing the dynamic energy of impact generated by the rapid deceleration of heavy masses.